creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schrei nach dem Empyrium (Erste Sinfonie)
Chapter 1 : Einführung Wir streiten uns jeden Tag. Dabei bin ich gefangen, denn meine Liebe zu ihr überwindet jedes Hindernis, während die Liebe zu ihr selbst ein unüberwindbares Hindernis darstellt. Ich kann sie nicht verlassen, denn ich empfinde in mir eine unfassbare Liebe, die im Stande ist selbst die größten Berge zu verschieben, während sie mich aber auch über einen Kieselstein stolpern lassen kann. Ich denke, ich bin zu weich. Wohl möglich einfach zu weich. Dabei ist es doch scheinbar das, was sie ihre Liebe mir gegenüber erwidern lässt. Was ich an ihr am meisten schätze, ist ihre unüberwindbare Eifersucht, die mich allerdings auch unglaublich leiden lässt. Ist das ihr Weg mir zu zeigen, wie sehr sie mich liebt? Ich fühle mich dadurch sehr geschätzt, ist es doch so schön, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben. Ich bin so verwirrt. Wieder streiten wir uns. Eine harmlose Sache. Wieder hat mir eine Frau ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einer Plattform der sozialen Medien entgegengebracht, ein Gefällt-Mir in meine Richtung platziert. Sie wütet. Ob sie mir gefalle, fragt meine Liebe. Dabei ist es doch nicht mein Vergehen. Was für ein zweifelhafter Vorwurf. Dabei stürzt mich dieser in unfassbare Leeren, höchstens gefüllt mit einer Hölle, die von außen nicht sichtbar ist. Wieder knicke ich ein, sage, dass es mir Leid tut, in dem Wissen, dass ich nichts tat. Doch es soll enden, dieser Streit. Jedes Wort, gefüllt mit Vorwurf und Zorn aus ihrem Munde tut so unglaublich weh, kein Messer dieser Welt könnte an diesen Schmerz ran reichen. Doch diesmal ist etwas anders. Ich habe das dringende Verlangen, weg zu fahren. Weg aus dieser Situation, einfach weg. Ich nehme mir meine Autoschlüssel und sage ihr, dass ich Distanz brauche, etwas Luft im Vakuum der beißenden Liebe. Sie entgegnet mir noch: "Wenn du jetzt gehst...", doch ich lasse dies heute nicht an mich ran. Es würde mich innerlich zerreißen, wenn ich nun bleibe. Ihre Gedanken sind wie Messer, die sich tief ins Herz schneiden. Kein Wort der Welt könnte diesen wunderschönen Schrecken beschreiben. Ich gehe die Treppe hinunter, schließe die Tür hinter mir, sanft. Ich bewege mich wie durch ein Vakuum in mein Auto, ich habe solche Angst, sie zu verlieren. Mir wird schlecht, könnte mich übergeben, hätte ich nicht vor lauter Stress seit Tagen nichts essen können. Nur mein Herzrasen und diese schreckliche Sorge im Hinterkopf, die mir den Verstand raubt, lassen mich noch daran erinnern, dass ich lebe. Ich starte das Auto, und fahre in Richtung Ungewiss. Aus der Hosentasche steigen Adrenalinschübe, denn mein Handy empfängt Nachrichten. Mein Magen dreht sich um, während ich dem Straßenverlauf folge, darüber im Klaren, dass sie die Nachrichten verschickt. Ich sehe mich im Innenspiegel an, ein kurzer Blick, den ich wage. Es ist schrecklich. Ein Weiß in meinem Gesicht, tiefe, eingefallene Augenringe. Tränen, die mit jedem Passieren der Wangen unfassbares Leid auf meine Seele drücken. Einen Gegner von außen kann man vielleicht abwehren, doch die Dämonen im tiefen Inneren, die nicht durch Hass, sondern aus Liebe emporsteigen und unerträgliches Leiden verursachen, die kann man nicht abwehren. Man ist ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles noch aushalten soll, ich bin längst gebrochen. Die Scherben meiner Seele sind längst auf dem Asphalt, einer Vase gleich, über die unzählige Autos drüberfuhren und ihre Einzelteile weit verbreitet haben. Es ist unmöglich, die Einzelteile wieder zu einem Ganzen zu fügen. Ich bin nicht mehr ich selbst, stehe neben mir. Das Handy vibriert ständig. Sind es ihre Anrufe? Geht es ihr wohlmöglich auch so schrecklich? Ein schmerzlicher Gedanke, der sich nicht in Worte fassen lässt. Natürlich geht es mir schlecht, doch noch weniger ertrage ich es, wenn es ihr schlecht geht. Sie ist die Liebe meines Lebens und ich möchte alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um ihr ein wunderschönes Leben zu geben. Doch stattdessen streiten wir uns so sehr. Während ich ziellos weiterfahre, traue ich mich nicht, das Handy aus der Hosentasche zu nehmen. Viel zu viel Angst habe ich davor, dass sie mich wohl möglich verlässt. Doch vielleicht ist etwas passiert? Ich überwinde mich und nehme das Handy. 5 vergangene Anrufe. Von ihr. Ein in Mark und Bein dringender Schlag erfasst mich, dabei hat sie doch diesen Streit angefangen. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich entscheide mich, ihre Nachrichten zu lesen. Während das Auto durch meinen Schock unbemerkt immer schneller wird, versuche ich zu verstehen, was sie schrieb, was sie mir sagen will. Und dann geht alles so furchtbar schnell... Ein unbeschreiblicher, blitzschneller Schlag erfasst das Auto, so kraftvoll. Alles läuft in Zeitlupe ab. Das Lenkrad wird mit einer unfassbaren Macht gegen meinen Brustkorb geschlagen. Die Frontscheibe zerbricht in tausende Einzelteile, ich spüre wie rasiermesser-scharfe Scherben in meine Haut schneiden. Die Motorhaube schlägt nach oben, reißt aus der Verankerung, fällt in sich zusammen. Das Handy wird mir aus der Hand gerissen und während es durch die Luft fliegt, wird ihr Bild angezeigt und für einen kurzen Moment scheint das Handy in der Luft stehen zu bleiben. Ich sehe ihre atemberaubende Schönheit, mein einziger Wunsch ist es, in ihren Armen zu liegen. Dann blicke ich nach vorne. Der Baum, der sich nun durch den Aufprall direkt im Innenraum des Autos befand, ist das Letzte, was ich registriere. Dann wird alles schwach. Chapter 2: Übergang. Eine unerträgliche, aber auch lösende Erschöpfung dringt durch meinen Körper. Das Licht der durch die dichten Wolken dringenden Sonnenstrahlen wirkt so entschleunigt, ich kann jeden einzelnen Sonnenstrahl sehen. Ich kämpfe noch gegen diese Müdigkeit an, doch die Augen fallen zu. Schwere. Dann dringt aus der rechten Seite des Blickfeldes eine tiefe Schwärze, die sich durch mein Sichtfeld drängt. Als Alles rabenschwarz wird, verliere ich mich. Dann wache ich auf, stehe neben dem vollkommen zerstörten Wagen. Ich spüre meinen Körper nicht, alles ist so leicht. Ein tief-greller Schein liegt auf meiner Sicht, gelblich, warm. Nach oben blickend sehe ich einen Strudel. Wie ein Loch in einer Badewanne, fließt die Himmelsubstanz in ein gigantisches Loch ab. Es ist dynamisch, bunt, die dominierenden Farben blau, rot und grün. Es dreht sich alles um einen Zenit. Wellen voller gleißend heller Energie fallen vom Horizont ausgehend in dieses Loch am Himmel. Es ist so unwirklich, aber auch irgendwie vertraut, fast schon interessant und so gar nicht bedrohlich. Fragend nähere ich mich dem vollkommen zerstörten Frack. Ein Baum, der sich in der Mitte des Pkws befindet, lässt mich die Wucht des Aufpralls nur erahnen. Er fügt sich so in das Auto ein das es den Anschein hat, als wäre er aus ihm heraus gewachsen. Ich möchte die vollkommen verbeulte rechte Tür des Wagens öffnen, doch es ist nicht möglich. Ich bekomme meine Arme nicht gehoben, so als wären sie nicht da. Vollkommen orientierungslos stehe ich nun vor dem Wagen, bis ich beschließe, ihn zu umkreisen, um Hinweise auf das zu finden, was hier gerade passiert. Als die linke Seite des Autos erreiche, sehe ich ein Bild, welches mich selbst unfassbar erschaudern ließ. Ich sehe mich sitzend vor dem Lenkrad, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht und der Körper vollkommen zerschnitten. Eine anziehende Macht geht von ihm aus. Doch dieses Gefühl des Horrors, der Angst, ist zwar spürbar, doch scheint es so, als würde es nicht in mein Inneres dringen. Es gelangt nicht in mich. Es ist so distanziert. Und so nähere ich mich meinem Körper. Schritt für Schritt komme ich diesem näher, bis ich ihn durch das zerstörte Türfenster anfassen kann. Ich spüre, wie ich zu ihm hingezogen werde, ihm durch die Tür immer näher komme. Als ich in greifbarer Nähe bin und ich den unbeschreiblichen Wunsch entwickle, ihn zu berühren, entsteht am Zenit das Gefühl eines unglaublich mächtigen Schlags. Von dem in sich selbst ergebenden Himmel steigt eine unsichtbare, druckvolle, sehr starke Energie herab. Ich spüre wie es näher kommt, bis sie mich erreicht. Dann wird schlagartig alles dunkel. Ich blicke in ein Schwarz, welches mit dem bloßen Namen keinem Menschen so beschrieben werden könnte, wie es ist. Es ist nicht nur das bloße Dunkel, es ist das bloße Nichts. Es scheint so, als wäre nicht mal das reine Fernbleiben von Licht genüge, um zu das Nichts in dieser Schwärze zu beschreiben. Doch beängstigend ist sie nicht. Ich nehme sie als gegeben hin und habe das tiefe Gefühl in mir, als wäre dies noch nicht alles. Ich bin vollkommen verwirrt und weiß nicht, wie ich mit dieser Situation klar kommen soll. Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin, was es ist, warum es ist. Doch es ist. Das alles ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich stelle mir die Frage, wie sich dieser Umschwung ergibt. Gerade stand ich noch vor meinem Auto, dann stehe ich in dieser vollkommenen Schwärze. Alles ist ein großes Rätsel. Ich frage mich, ob das nun alles ist, was mir entgegnet wird. Ist dies das Ende? Warum und wofür bin ich hier? Ist das wirklich wahr? Ich habe diesen Gedanken nicht bis zum Ende gedacht, als plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Stille dringt. Eine unbeschreiblich sanfte, leise, behutsame, flüsternde Stimme. Sie ist so erhaben. "Es wird Zeit, dass du eine Erfahrung machst. Du musst etwas sehen und Zeugnis tragen. Du bist auserwählt zu sehen und zu berichten." Als die Stimme verstummt, explodiert das Nichts. Ein unfassbarer Sog reißt mich in Stücke und setzt mich sogleich wieder zusammen. Es scheint, als würde in weiter Entfernung etwas explodieren und ein gleißend helles Licht durchdringt das Schwarz, ich fühle mich so stark hingezogen, ich kann mich diesem Verlangen nicht beugen. Ich trete Schritt für Schritt in die Richtung des Lichts, es ist berührbar nahe und gleichzeitig Lichtjahre entfernt. Es ist unglaublich. Je näher ich komme, desto wärmer wird es. Es ist gleißend hell, durchdringend, machtvoll. Plötzlich erreiche ich den Punkt konzentrierter Energie. Ich strecke meine Arme in Richtung dieser Stelle, als dieser plötzlich schlagartig nach vorne schießt und eine Spur von Energie hinterlässt, die wie eine Straße den Weg zu diesem konzentrierten Punkt Energie ebnen. Und ich habe keine andere Wahl als dieser Straße zu folgen. Als ich es fast erreiche, falle ich. Ich befinde mich in freiem Fall, als ich nach oben blicke. Das Licht, was mich eben noch zu sich führte, ist über mir, entfernt sich. Es bleibt an Ort und Stelle und je tiefer ich diesen Tunnel hinunterfalle, desto weiter entfernt sich das Licht. Es wird immer dunkler und ein Ende des Fallens ist nicht in Sicht. Wieder sehe ich unter mir tiefes Schwarz, bis es mich verschluckt. Chapter 3: Ankunft. Dann werde ich wach. Auf dem Boden liegend blicke ich nach oben. Ich kann nur erahnen, wie tief ich gefallen sein muss, ganz dezent sieht man von unglaublicher Entfernung ein bisschen Licht, dort oben. Von dort muss ich gekommen sein. Im Gegensatz zu dieser Finsternis, in der ich zunächst erwachte, fühle ich meinen Körper wieder. War das alles ein Albtraum? Wenn ja, wo bin ich jetzt? Ich stehe auf, sehe mich um. Ich befinde mich in einer Halle. Sie ist wahnsinnig hoch, schwach beleuchtet von Fackeln. Der Boden ist aus Stein, die Wände geschmückt mit seltsamen Figuren und Symbolen. Es ist so unerträglich schwül. Es riecht furchtbar nach Rauch und Ammoniak. Der Raum hat ein mittelalterlich wirkendes Aussehen und es wirkt, als wäre außerhalb dieser Mauern eine hohe Geräuschkulisse. Fröhlich anmutend ist diese jedoch nicht. Es fühlt sich so bedrückend und beängstigend an, ich könnte weinen. Es kommt einem so vor, als wäre man in einer Kanalisation, 20 Kilometer unter einer Stadt wie Paris oder London. Als wäre etwas über einem, was man nicht erreichen kann. Als wäre man hier gefangen. Es ist eine unglaublich bedrückende Atmosphäre hier. Noch bedrückender ist die Tatsache, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich hier her gekommen bin. Wo bin ich nur? Von außen dringen Geräusche in den Raum, dumpf, fast schon musikalisch. Was geht hier nur vor? Ich bewege mich, sehe mich etwas um. Dann fällt mir ein schreckliches Detail auf: Diese verdammten Fackeln und deren Halterungen sind aus gottverdammten Knochen. Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier gelandet? Als ich dies dachte, hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können, dass ich mir die Antwort gerade selbst gegeben habe. Plötzlich gibt es einen lauten Krach. Etwa fünf Meter vor mir beginnt eine Tür damit sich langsam zu öffnen. Ein lautes Knarren und Ziehen macht sich bemerkbar, scheinbar ist die große Tür aus Stein. Auf der Tür selbst befindet sich eine Inschrift, die ich allerdings nicht lesen kann. Sie scheint in Latein verfasst zu sein. Als sie sich ganz geöffnet hat, schreite ich hindurch. Sie führt in einen Raum, der ganz aus Stein besteht nicht ganz so heruntergekommen wie vorher, doch Trostlosigkeit füllt ihn. Eiskalt, trotz dieser eigenartigen Hitze. Die Decke, nicht so hoch wie die der Halle davor, besteht aus 6 gekreuzten Holzbalken, ein Kerzenhalter ragt von der Mitte der Decke hinunter. Schaben laufen auf dem Boden, alles ist staubig. In der Mitte des Raumes steht ein Mann mit einer Steintafel in seiner Hand. Er trägt einen langen, grauen Bart und ist in einer weißen Tunika gekleidet. Ich möchte verhindern, dass er mich sieht, doch es ist zu spät. Mit einem "Jack" entgegnet er mir und ich versuche so zu tun, als sei dies nicht mein Name. Vergeblich. Ich antworte ihm zaghaft. "Wer bist du?" frage ich ihn, während es mir langsam wirklich Angst und Bange wird. "Wie bin ich hierhergekommen und wo genau bin ich?". Zunächst antwortet er mir nicht, doch dann offenbart er mir seinen Namen. "Ich bin Dante. Du wirst von mir nun durch neun Kreise geführt. Doch zunächst müssen wir den Limbus durchqueren." Mir fällt dazu zunächst einmal nichts ein. "Dante?" frage ich, "Der Dante?". Er nickt. Ich muss träumen. Doch dafür ist das alles hier zu real. "Folge mir." Und das tue ich wortlos. Wenn ich hier wieder weg muss, muss ich ihm wohl oder übel vertrauen. "Dante...Dante..." Der Name lässt in mir ein Gefühl von Bekanntheit aufsteigen. Dieser Name ist mir bekannt, kann ihn doch zunächst nicht zuordnen. ich wundere mich über seinen beinahe schon antiken Kleidungsstil. Ich traue mich überhaupt nicht, irgendwas zu fragen, das alles ist hier einfach zu unfassbar. Glauben wird mir das niemand, ich kann es ja selbst nicht glauben. Wir gehen zunächst wortlos ein Stück in dem Raum bis zu einer schlichten, aber irgendwie doch wichtigen Tür aus Stein. Wir stehen einen kurzen Moment vor dieser, bis sie sich wie von Geisterhand öffnet. Was dahinter ist, kann ich einfach nicht in Worte fassen. "Was zur..." entgleitet es meinen Lippen. Wir blicken aus diesem Raum heraus ins Nichts. Das pure Schwarz. Aus der Öffnung dringt eine Finsternis, wie es kein Wort der Welt beschreiben könnte, in den Raum. Wie Strahlen aus Dunkelheit bahnt sich das Nichts einen Weg durch die Tür. Ich frage ihn, was das ist. "Das ist der Limbus. Dies ist ein Ort, in dem sich Seelen befinden, die für ewig ausgeschlossen sind vom Glück des Himmels. Diese Seelen haben sich selbst nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, sind also keine Sünder. Sie haben im Leben selbst keine Taten begangen, die sie von der göttlichen Erlösung fernhalten würde, doch sie sind aus unterschiedlichem Grunde hier. Es gibt zwei Teile des Limbus. Den, den wir nun betreten werden, ist leer. Niemand ist dort. Dies war einst ein Ort, an den Seelen kamen, bevor die Geschichte Jesu begann. Jesus kam einst zu diesem Ort und befreite all die Seelen, die ihr Dasein hier fristen mussten. Sie wurden erlöst." Ich war geschockt. "Das bedeutet...?" "Ja" entgegnet er mir, bevor ich meine fürchterliche Ahnung aussprechen konnte. "Du bist in der Hölle." Ich bin vollkommen perplex und bevor ich ihm antworten konnte, sprach er: "Los. Wir müssen uns etwas spurten!". Dann verschwand er im tiefen Schwarz. Ich folge ihm wortlos hinein. Sofort befinde ich mich in einem Gemäuer, Dante wartet auf mich: "Folge mir". Ich kann ihm nichts mehr entgegenbringen, ich bin nur noch fertig. Alles fühlt sich unwirklich real an. Wie ein Trip, nur viel klarer. Ich folge ihm also wortlos. Wir gehen eine steinerne Treppe hoch, die Stufen sind recht hoch angesetzt, unterschiedlich. Trotz der anschaulich sehr hohen Bewegungsintensität und der Strecke, die wir und insbesondere ich bereits zurückgelegt haben müssen, bin ich in keiner Weise müde. Das ist unglaublich. Ein paar Fackeln leuchten uns den Weg, die Geräuschkulisse ist sehr schallend, sehr metallisch. Etwa so, als würden in weiter Ferne schwere Maschinen arbeiten. Als wir die hohe Treppe hinter uns brachten, befinden wir uns auf einer Art Balkon aus Stein, recht groß und hoch. Von dort aus kann man in tiefe Dunkelheit blicken. Es führt ein steinerner Weg in diese Dunkelheit, spiralförmig nach unten, wie ein Steinbruch. Ich richte mich an Dante: "Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?". Zunächst sagt er nichts, dann bleibt er stehen. "Du wurdest auserwählt eine große Erfahrung zu machen, die wenige machen. Nur einmal in ein paar hundert Jahren hat ein Mensch diese Erlebnisse. Ich werde dir zeigen, dass es da etwas gibt, was religiöse Menschen seit Jahrhunderten predigen. Ich werde dir die Hölle zeigen. Du wirst geschützt sein, du wirst beobachten müssen und lernen, damit du diesen Ort wieder verlassen kannst. Dann musst du Zeugnis tragen, hinaus in die irdische Welt. Du wirst im Laufe des Weges verstehen." Fortsetzung folgt.... Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geister